1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag that is attached to a metal plate including a dielectric substrate, a tag chip, a feeding loop and a metallic radiator.
2. Background
Generally, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technique is a technique for identifying a data carrier by using a radio wave without contact. With this technique, a tag (RFID tag) in which an IC chip and an antenna are embedded is attached to an object or a person, a device called an RFID reader/writer, and the RFID tag make a communication by using a radio wave, and the RFID reader/writer reads information stored in the IC chip (RFID tag IC), whereby the object or the person is identified. The Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. To be more specific, the RFID system employs an RFID tag that is attached to a product to transmit detailed information, and an RFID transmitter/receiver capable of reading identification information stored in the RFID tag using an RF communication. The RFID tag transmits information using radio frequency communication by passing through an area positioned with the transmitter/receiver to provide a base for an effective control on logistics/distribution such as product distribution, assembly, price change and marketing.
An attenuation phenomenon of a surface current in an antenna that comes from a compensation current induced on a metal surface must be overcome for a metal tag antenna. The conventional technique has been developed to minimize the influence by the compensation current. A typical metal attaching tag antenna is provided in two structures, that is, one structure where a discrete space is obtained at a bottom surface of a dipole antenna into which a metal plate surface is inserted, and a patch antenna structure using a metal plate surface.
The reason of inserting a metal plate surface in the conventional antenna structure is to minimize an influence of compensation current induced by attachment of an actual metal plate using the discrete space. However, the conventional tag antenna suffers from disadvantages in that structure is dull due to metal plate and a soft object cannot be attached.